


Something I Need

by scionavarielle



Series: One Republic [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got something I need, something that has been long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be making a fic for Marco's bday, but was not into making some smut right now. I am still sad over what happened and yeah, so idk what to say. Goodness.  
> Anyway, let's go straight to the story and Enjoy reading :)
> 
> PS: Yeah, I love One Republic and I am 'using' their title for the fic. Please don't kill me. Haha.

The night is so dark, left for the light came from the moon, not even the streetlight is there. On the top of a building stood who we know as Erik and Lewy, facing each other, one of them – Erik – was hurt so bad. Blood is coming off from his wound. Even though he has a fast healing, but whatever _poison_ Lewy uses on the weapon is hindering Erik’s healing ability. 

“You won’t have a chance to fight me, Erik, you’re still so young.”

Erik shows his fangs to prove how he’s mad, how that taunting only leads to something worse. He knows Lewy is right, that he’s still young, still so  _inexperience_. There is no way that he could win from Lewy especially when Mats is busy handling  _something_ else at the other place. 

 

When Lewy grabs his sword, ready to swing it at Erik, Erik knows that it will be the end. Funny how the thought of dying in the hand of your  _soulmate_  sounds ridiculous to him right now. He backs away, closing his eyes, preparing himself for the final blow which never came. 

Slowly he opens his eyes and found Marco, standing firm in front of him, hands catching Lewy’s sword. And is that blood? Of course it is, Marco is grabbing the sword in empty hand. 

“I don’t want you to see me at _this shape_ actually, but I couldn’t let you die, that’s my  _promise_.” 

Then the cloud which covered the moon suddenly moved away, letting the full moon shines the brightest. The shine reflects at Marco and Erik steps back when Marco told him. 

He hears something ripping – Marco’s clothes – and then a growl followed not long after. 

It couldn’t be. 

Erik’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging opened. “Marco?” 

The one answering him is not his sneaky blonde, but instead a big black giant wolf with beautiful golden eyes. The howling of the wolf is heard not long after and even Lewy shivers because of that. 

Because God damn it, Lewy is trained to  _kill_ Vampire, not a big  _werewolf_  and even if he knows that wolf is afraid of silver, he doesn’t bring one. 

.

.

_2 weeks ago…_

It has been a few weeks since Marco has got out from the hospital with a special note to eat more fruits and rest a lot. Marco, however, only agrees to do the first one because by the next day, he went straight to the football club despite Erik’s protests.

“My body will go riot if I don’t practice, Erik,” was what Marco told Erik. “Besides, I’m not some sort of weaklings. My body _heals_ fast, don’t worry.” The blonde gave a supposed to be assuring wink. Seeing that Erik was still worried, Marco heaved a sigh. “Fine, if I _faint_ again later, you have the right to drag me to rest, hell, you can even tie me if you want. Though I’m not sure you’re into that kink.” Grinning widely at the now blushing Erik, Marco went straight to join his teammate, leaving Erik who waited at the guest seats.

As much as Erik worried, Mats has assured the younger lad that Marco knew what’s the best for the blonde and if Marco didn’t, well, there’s always a reason why Erik was _stronger_.

Erik was looking at Marco’s practice with some of his friends too. Erik actually wanted to join the club since he also loves football and since Marco is there. However, the thought of staying among so many human beings was so frightening that Erik’s afraid that he might snap anytime soon and his friends would look at him in horror.

He was watching the practice when suddenly he had those _symptoms_ again and he knew that, by the smell of it, Robert is there. True to his predicament, when he turned his head to the side, where there was a way in from outside the field, Robert was standing there, proudly. Erik now recalled that Robert was also the football club’s assistant, so there would be something natural for the Polish man to be there.

Speaking of Robert, Erik had tried his best and when he said his best was that he tried avoiding Robert at any cost. Changing his classes, except the Psychology one since he loves that class, his route to his other classes, anything just to avoid Robert. However, either the stupid _soulmate_ thing is working or that it _is_ merely a coincidence that almost every day Erik would bump into Robert. If not at lunch when he was walking with Marco to canteen, it would be when he was in the class and Robert would try calling his name many times.

Or like now, when Robert was assisting the coach for the football’s stuff. He cursed inwardly. This was insane. Ever since Mats knew about Robert’s whereabout, his butler had made sure to bring Erik his blood to school. Mats knew how hard it would be to control the bloodlust when the _desire_ is there. There was one time when Erik had asked Mats if the _desire_ would be sated after he had _tasted_ Robert’s blood.

Mats yelled at him, telling that it was a stupid idea. Not only would that be dangerous, but also would it increase his bloodlust over his soulmate, over Robert’s blood.

.

“Don’t be foolish!” Mats had shouted at him when he expressed his ideas. That’s the first time that Mats had ever looked so mad. He was nervous and waited until Mats finally calmed a little. “I’m sorry, that’s a little harsh, but you should not do that, Erik. No.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Mats stopped for a while and Erik was curious. “He’s a _vampire hunter_ and if he _knows_ you’re one, he won’t hesitate to kill you. Listen,” Mats put his hands on both Erik’s shoulders. “Vampire could only live with his soulmate’s blood once he has a taste on it, but human – humans are different. They could move on, they are not obligated to be with _one_ person only. So listen to me, Erik. Don’t even think of that. Promise me.”

And Erik could only nod because what Mats said had made sense. Besides, he hadn’t known Robert for that long. How could he be sure that Robert wouldn’t hurt him? Not to mention that Robert was also the one who _killed_ his father.

.

“I see you’re always here, are you making sure Marco would be alright?” Erik looked to his left side to find Miroslav was sitting beside him. Erik hadn’t realized Miro’s presence until then and it’s somehow scared him.

“S – sir?”

“You should just call me Miro, you know.” Miro said softly. His head turned back to the players on the field and Erik did just the same. “So, how’s Marco?”

“Better though he’s supposed to be resting.” He heard Miro chuckled and whatever awkward atmosphere between them had diminished and he was glad.

“Well, that’s Marco for you. I’m sure even if you tie him to bed and lock his door, he’ll always find a way _out_.”

Both of them laughed at that and soon their conversation shifted to something casual. Erik always had this familiar feeling around Miro, he just didn’t know why. Apparently they had talked a lot that they didn’t realize the practice had over until Marco appeared. “Wow, Miro, I hope you’re not going to ask Erik to look after me.” Marco teased.

Miro shook his head. “Wouldn’t think of that, Marco. We’re just talking how stubborn you could be by the way.”

“Really?” Marco raised his eyebrows and crossed his hands. “I can’t believe you’re not with me this time, Erik.” He pretended to hurt. Such a drama queen, Erik chuckled.

“But Miro is right! It’ll be a waste of time to argue with you to have some rest.”

Marco frowned. “I’m so hurt, Erik. I’m so hurt.”

A hand sneaked behind Marco’s neck, followed by, “Does Marco be a drama queen again this time?”

“Luka!” Marco hits the newcomer – Lukasz – with his elbow.

“Ouch, seriously Marco. It’s alright, we know how a diva you could be,” Ciro commented while walking back to the locker room.

Marco groaned. “Thank you so much for being such a _good_ friend.”

“Aw, you know you love us,” Lukasz teased the blonde while ruffling Marco’s hair, knowing very well how much Marco hated someone to touch his hair.

“Yeah, and you’re lucky that I do,” Marco murmured. Lukasz laughed at that and then bid his goodbye because he and Kuba would go out. He invited Marco, but Marco said that Erik would bring him home since the _vampire_ wouldn’t let him alone.

“Erik, if Marco does anything stupid, just kick his ass, okay?” Lukasz shouted from a far and some of the players who could hear it, laughed at that comment. Marco mumbled some curses.

Miro, noticed that he was somehow interrupting, pardoned himself and left the best friends alone. Marco combed his hair using his hand again. “You still look good,” Erik snickers. Marco hissed at that. After that, he told Erik to wait while he got his stuffs bag from the locker room. Erik nodded as response.

Decided to wait for Marco at the door, he stood up and walked there. Soon, he regretted his decision because Robert was standing there, smiling at him. “Hi, Erik,” the Polish said.

“Hi,” Erik tried to smile back even though his inner thoughts keep screaming _biteblooddelicious_ many times. He grabbed his backpack tightly to hold his _lust_.

“Waiting for Marco?” Robert had to ask the obvious and Erik just nodded as response. “You know, people would think that you’re afraid of me.” Robert chuckled at that.

Yeah, that was not entirely false anyway. Erik _did_ afraid of Robert. He was still _young_ and Robert – Robert looked so _experience_. Imagined what the other man could do once – he shook his head. There was no time to think about that. Why took Marco so long? Didn’t he tell Erik that he’s just going to grab some stuffs?

“I don’t _bite_ , you know.” Robert continued. Erik just lowered his head and nodded slightly. Of course, if anyone, it was Erik who _bit_. “Erik? You don’t look good, are you okay?” When Robert wanted to touch, Erik had to stop himself from hissing. Thank God that Marco had arrived and grabbed Erik’s hand.

“Sorry, took longer than I thought. Luka was being an _ass_ again, what’s new.” Marco tightened his grip as he grinned at Erik. “Now, let’s go home before your butler would use a search warrant on us.” He turned his head to Robert and gave a simple greeting. “Thanks for today Lewy, I’ll be going home now.” He flashed a grin before dragging a little bit lifeless Erik to outside, leaving an amused Robert behind.

.

.

Not long after Robert was left alone, a feminine voice spoke. “If you’re looking at him like a _prey_ like that, it wouldn’t do any good, Lewy.”

Robert turned his head to find a beauty in front of him. “And you think you can do this better how? Anna?”

The girl, wearing a casual red tank top paired with black pants, giggled. “At least I’m not the one failing to _woo_ a little kid.”

“He’s not any _ordinary_ kid,” Robert retorts back.

Anna crossed her hands and squint her eyes. “No? I don’t know Lewy, but to me, this kid is too _innocent_. From what I’ve observed, the only one you should never take your eyes off is Mats, his butler. There’s a reason why he serves the family.”

He appeared in front Anna in a split second before grabbing the girl’s arm tightly. “Listen to me,” Robert hissed. “He may be _innocent_ now, but he’s still a _vampire_ and that is enough for me to think that he’s dangerous.”

She groans in pain and shoved Robert’s grip harshly. “Don’t you dare to use that tone on me, Lewy!” She warned him. “Whatever happened with _Thomas_ – “

“Don’t mention his name again,” Robert hissed.

She arches her eyebrows. “He was hypnotized for fuck sake! He didn’t know what he was doing. He _is_ the same _innocent_ kid you –“

“Anna, you’re crossing the line now,” Robert interrupted in a firm tone.

“Fine,” Anna raises her hands in defeat. “I’ll just go back to the quarter then.” She turns away. A few steps and she stopped to look back at Robert. “Say, what if we were wrong? What if the committee was wrong?”

“Anna,” Robert whispered.

“What if we _took_ another _innocent_ life, Robert?”

“They are _not innocent_ at all,” Robert replied, sharp.

“But what if they are?” Anna’s expression softened. “What if they were just like us? Then wouldn’t that make us also the _same_ as them? Killing innocent people just because of what? The human nature? Or because it’s an order?”

There was a deep silence between them before Robert finally opened his mouth to answer, sure of himself. “Because it’s what we have to do.”

She gave a sad and pitiful smile, one Robert knew too well. “I see, if that’s what you think. Guess we don’t really have a choice, do we?” She said gently. Robert didn’t say anything and that was enough because she knew – she always knew and she was the only one who understood Robert the most.

.

.

Mats is having a hard time to deal with the _slayers_ right now. He groans in desperation because he needs to be there, to be beside Erik and helps his _master_. He should not be using _this_ right now, but desperate attempt for desperate situation, don’t you think? He shoves all the slayers away to give him some space. Some of the slayers get up and try to blow another pain, while he is bowing down and is screaming in pain.

They stop, thinking that there is something wrong. They don’t make another step because they have to make sure that Mats is not much danger before they attack. When the agony scream hasn’t stopped, they look at one another and nod. This is the chance for them to knock him off and probably get some _reward_. At the count of three, they charge on him, but soon, something – a light – emits from him and pushes them away.

The light hits them so hard that some of them are wounded. Those who don’t are trying to stand up and see what the light is.

“It can’t be,” one of them whispers.

In front of them, Mats is standing firm. There is even not a hint of any wound on his body, but what shocks them the most are the _things_ behind him – a pair of wings, fucking white wings. He gives them one last look before flies off to the sky and leaving them astonished.

Anna, who’s there to observe the situation, gasps. “Oh my gosh,” She says. Who would have thought that the one serving the vampire has to be the _Faith_ itself? “I thought there’s no _Faith_ left,” she whispers as she recalls her history lesson about how humans got scared with supernatural creatures and found a way to kill them one by one – _Faith_ was not any different. If anything, they were first one to be demolished for the wings that looked like an angel scared humans so much.

“This is so fucked up,” She bites her lips and quickly runs to Lewy’s place. She hopes she could get there faster in her humane speed. As much as Lewy could be an asshole sometimes, he is still her friend and she won’t let her friends be in danger. No. Too much blood has been shed. Not this time.

.

.

“The _war_ itself has begun, which side are you on?”

“We’re still talking about this bet, aren’t we?”

“Of course! The only entertainment for our boredom right now.”

“You should have known better.”

“Ah, as always, Erik is it then?”

“Always.”

“You know, I wonder how he would react once he knows that his _father_ was the one who _arranged_ everything?”

“He would be mad.”

“Would he forgive you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“If I were him, I would never want to see your face anymore. Imagine, how _close_ you are to him and yet he doesn’t know that you are _you_.”

“Shut up, _Basti_.”

“You know I’m right, _Miro_. You know I’m right.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” Marco glances at Lewy’s voice. Bad mistake because he’s not guarded for the next shot. He dodges at last moment, but the bullet still scratch his body and he realizes, by the previous one, that the bullet is a silver bullet.
> 
> “Saving you, if that’s not obvious.” The hunter replies nonchalantly. Lewy hisses at that. “And it seems, you’ve been too reckless this time, Robert.”
> 
> “You’re one to say, Neuer,” Lewy retorts back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already made this chapter since God knows when and just finished it today. Actually I was thinking to do it early, but then the game (BVB won 4-0 I'm so happy and excited and MATZE SCORED. HE'S SO HAPPY I'M HAPPY FOR HIM TOO) took my attention and I just managed to continue it now. 
> 
> Not sure how it goes, but let me give a warning that this will be taking more POV than before and a little more of Reus since he deserves it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading! C:

The tension between them is so thick that if there's a knife to cut it, Erik believes it'll take a lot of time. They are hiding in a basement of an old house that Mats has brought them. His butler came in time with those wings and teleporting things before Marco — Erik shakes his head and turns his direction to the two men sitting on the other side. The basement is spacious enough with one bathroom, two bedrooms, living room (only sofa for two people and a TV), and a combined kitchen and dining room. Mats has treated his wound (and boy does Erik wonders where Mats even learn how to make an antidote) and made them something to eat, which they are doing right now in the dining room. Only the sound of the utensils is what fills the room and it's pressuring him. Erik shares the look between them two, glancing one to the other and it seems like both of them don't want to say anything. Funny how before both of them could not stop bickering and now they are ignoring the other. 

He has had enough with this. The situation is bad already and he doesn't want it to be any worse. Besides, he has something else he needs to take care with his situation. Mats doesn’t seem to notice and if Marco does, the blonde doesn’t say a thing to the butler, not that he has the change anyway. Erik sighs. He stands up abruptly, making a loud sound that startling both of them. 

"Erik?" Mats is the one who looks up at his  _Master_. 

Erik puts on a serious face and glares at Mats. "Listen, I don't know what  _happened_  between you two, but I want you guys to sort it out before tomorrow. Either that or don't talk to me. I'm going to the room, I need to heal myself and I expect you will explain who those people were and what is actually going on." One last warning look and he walks to one of the rooms before putting the dish on the sink.

"Can't believe he's  _that_  Erik." Marco is the one who kills the silence followed by a snicker. Mats just shrugs and finishes his food. "You know this is not going to end if we don't talk  _this_  out."

"There's nothing to talk about." Standing up and walking to the sink, Mats cleans his dishes and Erik's.

"You know I'm —"

"Enough!" Mats shouts, a little louder, back still facing the blonde. "I don't want to hear any word coming out from the  _likes_  of you."

Marco has seen Mats mad with him before, but this time the butler's anger is real and Marco knows one wrong word and he'll be dead. Wonder if he could say anything right now. Suddenly he loses his appetite, so he stands up and just leaves the food behind. He'll just clean the dishes later when Mats not in the room. Guess a cold shower would be great right now before he treats his wound.

.

.

It has been a long time since Marco has turned into a wolf. He never knows he would do that for the sake of protecting a vampire, whose clan is known to fight with his. But this is Erik, not just a random vampire that he could care less. Besides, Marco broods, he can't take a sad Mats if something were to happen on Erik and also there’s a _promise_ he has made.

Should he know that Robert is someone that he has to be cautious, he would put himself on guard. He thinks like he has  _failed_ to be the Shadow he's supposed to be. Well, looking back at Lewy, the hunter is not prepared to fight with Marco and he should be taking that to his advantage. He charges in an attack, pushing the hunter onto the floor and growls. He could easily rip Lewy’s head right then, but he has promised (yet another _promise)_ not to kill anymore. He grips both Lewy’s shoulders tightly that he’s sure it would left a mark and a warning not to do something ridiculous to the blonde anymore. Yet he knows it’s a two-side blade, it could also enrage Lewy for revenge, but hopefully the hunter wouldn’t go that far (at least for a while).

“Marco!” He hears Erik shouts his name and he turns around to find Erik is running after him, trying to somehow protect him. That’s when Marco jumps to Erik, leaving Lewy behind and takes the shot to his front leg. Long gone are the golden eyes. They have been replaced with something red, something blood-full, followed by a painful howl. Those eyes look straight onto the stranger in front of him. A man, broad shoulders, hair in a crew cut style, gloved hands holding a crossbow gun. On the gloves, he sees a familiar symbol, a dragon and a phoenix circling the swords.

He takes a glance at Erik to make sure the latter is fine before charging forward to the intruder for he remembers that symbol and now it seems everything makes sense. The intruder shoots at Marco, to which the werewolf manages to avoid, but Marco knows that the intruder knows what _he’s_ doing and Marco has to be careful. For, Marco be damned, if Lewy is a vampire hunter, this intruder before him, is a hunter, who kills _his_ kind and an infamous one, if he may add. He runs to the left side from the intruder, eyes still not leaving the hunter before him. At the same time, he has to make sure that the vampire hunter is still lying. Marco curses himself, he should have put more damages to the vampire hunter so he could more focus on the new one.

“What are you doing?” Marco glances at Lewy’s voice. Bad mistake because he’s not guarded for the next shot. He dodges at last moment, but the bullet still scratch his body and he realizes, by the previous one, that the bullet is a _silver_ bullet.

“Saving you, if that’s not obvious.” The hunter replies nonchalantly. Lewy hisses at that. “And it seems, you’ve been too reckless this time, Robert.”

“You’re one to say, Neuer,” Lewy retorts back.

Marco looks at Erik, who has his face down and somehow, it doesn’t look good. He sees then Erik slowly stands up, albeit with difficulties since the poison is doing its effect.

.

.

Erik is so done with people been ignoring him. He knows that he’s still young, he still has so much to learn, but these two hunters – no, this hunter (Robert) and all the hunter’s friends – have gotten into his nerve. He might say that it’s his mistake. He couldn’t control his bloodlust that time because fate keeps meeting him up with Robert. Erik knows that if anyone, it should be him to be blamed for all the chaos. He didn’t have blood that day because if he keeps taking Mats’ blood, his butler would be in danger especially with the pale look of the butler (and he also didn’t dare to take Marco’s blood, speaking from experience).

(Looking back at Marco, Erik thinks if the blonde back then was really the same with the wolf in front of him.)

So, it’s just a split of a moment. He met Robert again in a break time, alone at the back yard and his mind is screaming to just _suck_ and have a taste. For the first time since he met Robert, he indulged to his desire and jumped onto Robert, who’s confused with Erik’s demeanor. Fortunately, Marco came in time before Erik had a chance to bite Robert’s neck.

(But maybe, it’s already good enough for Robert to come that later and started _this chaos_ altogether.)

Erik blames himself, for being so weak, for being so easy to be dragged by Robert, for leaving Mats alone to fight God knows what, and worst of all, to let his friend – his only friend – to fight for him instead and get hurt. He has had enough of that.

“How dare you to hurt my friend!” Erik shouts in a very loud voice that forces both the hunters to kneel down, covering their ears. “I only ask for a peaceful life and both of you have to ruin it!”

“If you’re alive, there’ll be no peaceful,” Robert replies sarcastically. Erik turns his head to face Robert, glaring at the older man. He kinds of teleports to Robert instead of walking – or maybe he just walks too fast that he looks like teleporting.

Erik’s left hand is grabbing Robert’s neck in one swift moment. It grabs so tight that Robert is breathing hard and the sword in his hand is left on the floor. “I _had_ a peaceful life, until you came, and now dare say to me, who’s the one that bringing the chaos?”

To be told, Erik doesn’t really know what’s gotten into him. The wrath, the devastation, the feeling to protect, everything blends into one and it stirs something inside him. He even knows that there is an arrow into his direction and he only needs to use his other free hand to stop it. It’s like, there’s an air surrounding his hand to stop the arrow. The other hunter – Manu, from what he heard – looks straight at him.

“If you don’t let him go, I’ll shoot your friend.” He stands calmly on his place and points his crossbow gun at the injured Marco in wolf version. Irony how before Marco was the one’s saving Erik and now it’s the other way around.

Erik growls in anger at Manu, but he still doesn’t let Robert goes away. He sees Marco’s eyes are filled with rage and it’s like they are connected when Marco charges into Manu, ignoring the pointing weapon at him. Meanwhile, Erik uses this chance to throw Lewy unto the other hunter.

.

.

Marco changes his direction in split of second into Erik. Whatever is happening to Erik, Marco doesn’t like it a bit. There, in front of him, instead the innocent and kind friend of his, stands a dark version of Erik, cold and menacing, heartless and scary. When Lewy is thrown off to the other hunter, Marco grabs the hunter before they collide into one another and fall from the rooftop.

He knows the hunters are trying to kill Erik, but doesn’t mean that he would let his friend does the same. When he has arrived in front of Erik, he turns around to face the hunters and growls at them, a warning that they need to back off before everything goes wild. He wouldn’t let Erik to taint his hand, but doesn’t mean that Marco would not hesitate to kill the hunters, if he has to do so. After all, it’s not the first blood he has taken, even if he has to break his promise.

.

.

“We need to retreat,” Manu says calmly and doesn’t try to help Lewy, who’s aching in pain. “Lewy, if just because of this one weak vampire, you’ll have to go to this length, how are you going to kill the rest of them?” He taunts the vampire hunter, who quickly rises despite the wound.

“Fuck you Manu, if you’re not willing to help, then why are you here?” Manu’s eyes directed at Marco just then.

“Well, I assure you that I’m not going to let you die, that’s for sure, but vampire’s not my thing. Anyway, we need to treat your wounds. Besides,” He stops in middle sentence when he feels another presence on the rooftop. Lewy also sense the same thing because both of them turn at their supposed to be preys’ direction. However, what they found is nothing, no trace of Marco and Erik at all.

The door to the rooftop opens and arrives a panting Anna. “It’s no good!” She stops when she sees Lewy’s condition. “Oh my gosh, Lewy, are you alright?” She dashes to Lewy and helps to check the wound. Anna gives the best treatment she could give to his friend.

“I’m fine, Anna, thanks. So what is no good?”

Anna then remembers why she ran as fast as she could to that place. Looking from the situation, she might be a bit too late though. “Mats – that butler, he’s a Faith!”

Both Manu and Lewy bursts into laughter out of sudden, startling Anna. Lewy looks at where Marco and Erik were standing before, Manu does the same. “So a Faith, huh?” Lewy asks to no one.

“ _Your vampire_ is sure one of a kind, Lewy.” Manu smirks.

“Does the council know though?” Lewy asks again, either to one of them.

Manu beats Anna to answer that question first, “I’m sure that if they know, they will send our _captain_ instead of me.”

“I know you didn’t mean to help me.”

“You caught me, but I don’t intend to let you die, that’s real.” He arches his eyebrows to Lewy, who has turned his face to face Manu.

“So very sweet of you.” Lewy scoffs back.

“Gals, I think we better get back now and report the situation to the Council, and Lewy, those droids you brought. They are all _dead_.” The vampire hunter chuckles at that information. “Is there anything funny?” Lewy shakes his head to that question and just shrugs his shoulders.

He then walks to the door, followed by Manu and a confused Anna. “Oh by the way,” he stops in front of the door, hands on the door knob, and faces his companionships. “Don’t tell the council about the Faith just yet. I need to gain more information about who and what we are against.”

 “Doesn’t matter much to me as long as werewolf’s mine.” Manu shrugs. Lewy nods at that and looks at her.

“Anna?”

Anna sighs. “I don’t know why, but if that’s what you want. Lewy,” she calls his name softly. “I think you should also look up at whom we’re working for.”

With the silence between them and a smirk plastered on Lewy’s face, Anna gets a goose-bump and prays to God that it will not end badly for her friends.  At least, she prays again, she hopes the incident with Thomas will not repeat again.

After all, Anna looks at Lewy’s back, she doesn’t want to see the look on Lewy’s face when he had to take the life from the person he loves (or loved) so dearly (again).

.

.

[Present Time]

When he is walking out from the bathroom, he is startled with Mats’ presence in the living room. However, he just ignores it and walks to the kitchen to do his dishes. While walking, he dries his hair and takes note to do it later. The heavy silence between them almost kills Marco, but if the butler decides to give him a cold shoulder, he could do the same.

Fifteen minutes later, he has finished doing his dishes. He jumps in surprise when he hears a breathing behind him, followed by a chuckle after. Either Mats is laughing at his face or his reaction, Marco is not sure, but he’s glad at least the butler is not giving this ‘don’t touch me or I’ll kill you’ aura.

“So now you decide to _kill_ me from behind?” Marco mocks but it seems he hits the wrong spot as the tension between them is back again. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, it’s not – I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Mats interrupts suddenly, takes a step further to which Marco steps a back as a reflex. Seeing that, Mats stops because he doesn’t want to scare the man before him. “It’s not. I should be the one apologized. I should not let my anger consumed me before.”

“Well, technically it’s not just anger, you really want to kill me back then when you found out I’m a werewolf.”

“Can’t really blame it,” Mats replies nonchalantly. His eyes stares right at Marco. “After all, my kind is being rid of by your kind.”

“I know,” Marco murmurs. “I learn my history, but,” He bites his lips and avoids Mats’ stare because it makes him uneasy somehow. “You’re not the only one losing your kind. Your kind also killed many of mine.”

Mats sighs at the sad truth because the circle of vengeance is not going to end unless someone takes a drastic measure. None has done that so far though. Everyone is thinking to take revenge for the sake of their _kind_ or so they claim to say. “I – am surprised, when Erik drank your blood before, you should be able to –“

“Pushed him? Stopped him?” Mats nods. Marco sighs. “Yeah, I could just push him before and fight him over. My strength is far more than him, but – actually I’m not really a werewolf. My father does, I’m just – you can say that I’m half-blood?”

“How could that happen?” As far as Mats remember from his learning is that the werewolves always honor the traditional culture and that also includes the pure blood.

Marco shrugs. “Maybe that’s the reason why I’m still alive because werewolves are all eliminated by your kind at the same time from the Blood War before. Also, there’s the vampire clan and yeah. It’s complicated. And you know what sucks?” He looks at Mats directly for the first time. “My family, my father is killed by a Faith in the Blood War, and my mom, a human being was sucked to death by a vampire.” He laughs at the irony. “And now, here I am be friend with a vampire and –“ he couldn’t continue his words and just look at Mats for a while before deciding to just end it. “I’m just going to sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Just when he is walking to the couch, he is dragged and pushed onto the fridge. Before he has a chance to protest, his lips are locked with something warm. At first, the kiss is sloppy and bruises. His wounds ache so much and he moans because of that. It gives an access for Mats’ tongue to get inside and to explore, but he’s not one to just back down from a fight. He tries to challenge, but then he just let himself being controlled and embraced. For once, he wants the feeling of being left alone to stop. To know that he’s belonged to a place, to _someone_.

Their breath is uneven when the kiss stops. Their eyes locked into each other and Mats’ wonderful brown eyes are capturing him. “I’m sorry,” Mats whispers. “Not for the kiss, but for blaming you for something you didn’t do. Your kind might kill mine, but we’re here and alive, and I think rather than looking at the past by hating you, I think it’s best if we find a way to the future,” He smiles and whispers. “ _Our future_.”

A cough stops their sappy scene as Mats quickly pulls himself from Marco and the blonde looks at the source of the cough. “Well, I did say for both of you to reconcile, but seeing it is a different thing.” Erik chuckles at their blushing face. “I never know you’re really that cheesy, Mats.”

“How long have you been here, Erik?” It is Marco who dares to ask the question first.

“Ermm…when you guys started to kiss?” Erik blushes at the word kiss. How before Erik was confident and turns to innocence at the word kiss is a mystery to Marco.

“Do you need anything?” Mats asks, being his butler mode already.

Erik looks hesitated before nodding. “I was going to have a drink and then I saw you guys are getting back together, so I thought it’s a good time to ask about what happened to me before.”

“What happened?”

Marco tries to guess because Erik seems doesn’t want to answer that question. “Do you mean when suddenly you went into powerful mode and almost choked the life out of that hunter?”

Erik nods at that slowly and Marco could sense something is different from Mats when he looks back at the butler. “Mats?”

“I didn’t get to see what happened before, but I can have a slight picture of what happened to you before.” He takes a deep breath. “Erik, you have an unbelievable power inside you and you need to know how to control it. I thought I could let you be who you want to be for a moment because once you learn the truth about your power, you won’t be able to stop. Those hunters, like Lewy, they will come at you. A vampire who knows about his power is dangerous to the society, or so they say.”

All of them lets the breath they don’t know they’ve been holding. “I’ll let you choose –“

“Let me do this training then,” Erik replies sharply.

“Erik – do you understand that this means you could be in danger?”

Erik nods and then he looks at the Marco, at the wounds on the blonde’s shoulder and leg. “I know, but if I have the power, at least, I could protect the people I care. I have to be strong, Mats. I _need_ to be strong.” With those eyes set on fire, Mats knows that anything he says will go vain. He sighs at that.

“Well, then it means I should book a ticket to England for three of us.” He rubs his hair as a habit.

“England?” Erik asks, confused. “You’re not going to train me?”

Mats snickers at that and shakes his head. “NO, of course not! I’m sorry, I mean, I’m your butler, but I’m not a vampire and therefore, I don’t really know about this power of your kind. I don’t know how to control it. We’ll meet someone there. Let’s hope they still have tickets for us.”

“Ermm, exactly whom are we going to meet?” Marco dares himself to ask.

A grin appears on Mats face, while he looks at the blonde. “ _Wojciech Szczęsny!”_

“And who exactly is this Woj – woj how the fuck does someone able to pronoun his name?!” Marco shouts in frustration while Mats just chuckles at that.

“That, is something you’ll have to see by yourself. I’m not going to ruin the fun.” Mats winks.

.

.

Somewhere in the middle of cold night in London, a guy wearing a long beige winter coat sneezes. “I bet someone’s talking about me right now.” He takes out his phone from his coat and smiles at the mail notifications from an old acquaintance. “And here, I thought, they are all have forgotten about me just because I’m that _old_.” He puts back the phone on his coat while walking casually to the street, leaving behind lifeless bodies of the men.

As he walks to the street, there’s a newspaper blown by the wind and laid down on the street not long after. The newspaper shows that day’s date and the headline:

“MORE BODIES TURN UP. IS THIS A GANG RIOT OR SOMETHING MORE?”

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are always welcomed and free cookies for everyone!  
> Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are loved! Thank you <3


End file.
